Bad Moon Rising
by intodarkness92
Summary: Daniel Pines hadn't been in Gravity Falls in over 12 years and for good reason, now he has to come back under orders thanks to a string of murders. However Daniel knows there is more to this than some serial killer, a creature of ancient myth and legend that he faced years ago...but who will believe him because everyone knows "werewolves aren't real...right?"


**Let me tell you something about full moons: kids don't care about full moons. They'll play in a full moon, no worries at all. They only get scared of magic or werewolves from stupid adults and their stupid adult stories. Neil deGrasse Tyson**

The boy's heart pounded through his chest as his raced through the woods desperate to be away from It. A few strands of light cascaded off the full moon through the ocean of pine trees that allowed the boy to a see a couple inches ahead of him, if only he had his glasses then perhaps he could see further but he couldn't risk going back. He couldn't believe what he had seen back there, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible and yet here he was running away from the impossible creature like a coward.

The boy continued further and further getting more and more confused as the path that he had been following dissolved into darknes causing the boy to trip and fall on a few concealed branches. Before the boy could get up he heard a low growl escape from the creature that he hadn't realized had been so close to him already got one of them now it wanted more. He wished that they had never come across that stupid book, that they hadn't snuck out into the woods to find one of those creatures, like the one who was going to rip his throat out.

The boy rose his head towards the sound and unto the black siloute racing towards him. He had never seen anything move so fast before in his life, and through the milky glow of the moon he could see the creature's dark red eyes emitting against the hulking unstoppable shadow. The boy inadvertently inched himself further back till he hit a solid object and could go no further. No more chances to escape, no this was truely it.

The creature continued to bare down on him seeming to catch more speed than before, out of habit the boy held up two scrawny arms attempting to protect his face from the incoming doom that would soon be upon him. The creature snarled that continued to become louder and louder as his distance got closer and closer and then just before the creature struck there was light…

 **12 years later**

The man named Daniel stood in his boss's office listening to the man drone on and on about something or other probably something really important but what really concerned the Daniel was the one hair that his boss had missed when shaving this morning. It was just there mocking him, standing proudly waving around the man's face almost daring Daniel to rip it off his boss's face.

"Agent Pines are you listening?" Daniel nodded his head indicating that he had been and his boss with a disbelieving sigh handed over a thick manila envelope.

"There have been a string of murders all matching the same M.O. in the same town, the victims are all varying ages, sexes and occupations. There doesn't seem to be anything connecting them except for the degree of violence inflected upon the victims." His boss paused and Daniel picked up the file

"So why me, I'm the newest field agent. Why not someone who's been here a while?" Daniel asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Believe me I know it's not something that the Bureau likes to do but we're short on man power, you were one of the highest in your graduating class and another plus being is that you know this town."

Daniel raised and eyebrow suddenly feeling sick to his stomach "you don't mean this is…"

"In gravity Falls, Oregon. Yes I do." His boss stated finishing the young man's sentence. "So pack a bag and head out"

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon**

He passed the sign going about eighty and kept going when the cops didn't try to pull him over, though a car with official U.S. Government plates wasn't likely to feel the wrath of local law enforcement it could still happen. The car radio went quieter and quieter until there was nothing but a soft hiss indicating that he was out of reach of the station and upon searching through the available stations that all continued the same quiet hiss Daniel knew he was back.

The town surprisingly hadn't changed all that much in the twelve years he had been gone. The same stores still dotted the main stretch though Daniel doubted the same people still operated them. Kids still rode their bikes down the side streets and somehow that crazy old man was still alive doing a crab walk on the other side of the road.

Going from memory Daniel made the turn to go down the old familiar road to the mystery shack. It was closed that much Daniel knew as it was half past seven on a Friday but since the old man was living at the place like he had when Daniel lived here it was safe to assume he could get in.

As he drove down the seemingly endless dirt road Daniel kept his eyes glued on the road ahead of him and off of the woods that were on each side. As if gazing into them would cause him to be taken into them, taken back to the night so many summers ago and be greeted by his nightmare.

Two small figures walked along the side of the road that he was traveling on a boy and a girl, carrying quite a few bags filled with what looked like candy. The boy nudged the girl slightly further off the road as Daniel's SUV slowed to a crawl to go around them. He couldn't believe it, how had he not realized who it was, he doubted that they would remember him since it had been three years since he had last seen them but there they were. Turning on his red and blue dash lights he stopped his car as the two kids stood nearby.

"Mason…Mabel." He called out through the open passenger window as the twins looked up at the vehicle, Mabel smiling as always while Mason clearly unnerved tried to move his sister back.

"Can we help you?" Mason asked

"You guys don't remember me do you?"

Before Daniel could continue "Cousin Dan!" Mabel chirped before coming around to his window giving his a neck a hug.

"Hey kid, what's been going on?"

Mason now joined his sister with a slight recognition in his eyes as stood next to his sister.

"What are you doing in gravity falls?" Mabel asked handing her bag to her brother.

"Got some work that I have to look into here." He stated not wishing to elaborate further.

"Do you guys want a ride back, looks like you guys got a bunch of stuff"

"Mabel I don't think we should..." Mason whispered to his sister before she gently elbowed him in the gut.

"what Dipper is trying to say is yes, we would be thankful" Dipper grunted an agreement before joining his sister for the short ride home.

 **Home**

The building stood in an almost ominous glow as the sedan perched into the driveway. The building looked the same except now the M was off the sign, fittingly renaming the building The Mystery Hack.

"We're closed come back..." the man on the porch stopped yelling and instead focused on what he was seeing as the trio approached.

"Hi Uncle Stan, it's been awhile." Daniel said as he inadvertently adjusted his tie

"Danny, it um...has been awhile. What brings you back after...a dozen or so years?" Stan asked his voice far away

The twins were somewhat shocked at their Grunckle's voice, it was the tone that was so different than usual if they didn't know better they would say filled with regret.

"Work related, I'm a...I'm working for the FBI now." Daniel put his head down after he spoke, his hands finding shelter inside his suit pockets, the tension in the driveway was so thick that knife couldn't cut through it.

"That's great, well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Your old room is how you left it minus the carpet, it's outback. Um...we were going to watch a movie with some pizza we'd be happy for you join us" Stan finished trailing off and added "I'm glad you're back Danny"

Daniel nodded "thanks, I'll take you up on that offer here in a moment. Just give me a minute to get something"

The family nodded as the twins with their hands full of treats and their great uncle went inside, and Daniel wasted no time retrieving the carpet from the shed and went back to his room.

After setting the carpet down and standing back in the doorframe Daniel observed his room for the first time in years. It was the exactly the same as he remembered it, the same way that they had left it before going out that faithful day. His bed still laid perfectly made in the furthest corner of the room, surrounded by neat little stacks of books on both the floor and desk that stood under the window.

In the other corner was the other bed, still unmade, with books and notes scattered around every little nook and space that could be filled. A pile of clothes still laid at the foot of the bed on the floor along with a few other possessions least of which was the poster. The one from the X-files that had a flying saucer with the words that they had lived their life according to "I want to Believe" that poster they had bought with their savings and eventually got signed by the actors of the show.

Slowly he inched himslf around the room surprised from the lack of dust and continued to his bed, remembering not to take his shoes off due to the static charge from the carpet and sat his bag upon the bed and began retrieving various items.

It didn't take long for his attention to turn toward the window, dusk was falling around the house and the woods shone brightly in despite of the darkness Daniel knew lived there. A knock on the door startled the young man, looking to see who it was the revealed Dipper the boy that reminded Daniel so much of that night.

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" Daniel nonchalantly asked as he returned his attention to his bag.

"Not too much, just wanted to….where'd you get that carpet?" The boy asked extending his finger pointing to the blue object on the floor.

"The backyard shed, and yes I know what it can do. Just make sure you wear shoes in here." He added

The boy only wearing socks tip toed around the edge of the carpet till he stood in front of his older cousin.

"Are you really with the FBI?"

"I am." Daniel said taking out his badge and handing it over

Dipper took the leather bound case his eyes got wide as he looked at the gold plated badge

"So um. why are you here?" He said handing the badge back to his cousin

The question wasn't overly serious as it was no secret to anyone, but how much did the kid know.

Before he could answer the kid did it for him "it's about the murders isn't it" the boy said

Daniel nodded "yeah it's about the murders."

The boy pondered for moment "So what are you going to do."

"Tomorrow I'm going to go out to each of the scenes, see what could have been missed. Though I have a hunch that there's something more to this than just some guy."

"Would it be possible to come with you" the boy asked nervously

"Dipper I don't think that's a good id..."

"I'll listen to whatever you say, I won't touch anything, I just really love mysteries and this town has a bunch that I've been trying to solve...and" the boy continued

Daniel looked down at the excited boy, like he and Scott used to be when they went exploring in the woods. To solve the next mystery of Gravity Falls. "Ok you can come, be ready by six. And you listen to everything I tell you, got it." He added firmly

"I will, thank you!" Dipper jumped excitly as he ran to the door "you coming for the movie"

"yep be right down." And with that Dipper ran out the door leaving Daniel to contemplate what he had just done.

 **One cliche** **horror movie later**

The movie was done and the family in bed as Daniel spread various files and papers across the desk, each one showing or talking about each of the murder victims. There were ten in total, all ranging from sixteen to seventy years old. None of them worked in the same industry, all were found near the woods or in the outskirts of Gravity Falls. Nothing linking them except the same type of execution, all the people were mutilated, almost unrecognizable due to the amount of damage done to their bodies. Oh and the fact that was over looked, every murder was done on the night of a full moon.

The young agent rubbed his eyes knowing that the day tomorrow would be filled with going to these places, writing a psychological report on all of them and the killer that would hopefully shed light onto the case but he knew it was useless. It wasn't a man that he would be looking for, though he couldn't tell his boss that. No if he told his superiors anything he would be kicked out of the FBI pending full psychological eval and a stint in a hospital.

It had to be the creature that attacked him all those years ago, the one that attacked at a full moon like on the night each one of the victims.

He was going after a werewolf.

 **let me know what you think of my first Gravity Falls story, I look forward to it.**


End file.
